


Somebody's gonna pay!

by Nemhain



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Ratings: R, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Николас Алдис внезапно обнаруживает, что если слушать лирику песен жены, то можно очень быстро понять, что происходит не только в ее голове, но и в их семейной жизни. Это намного легче, чем осознать, что происходит в собственном сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's gonna pay!

Бывали дни, когда Нику с его везением просто нельзя было выходить на улицу, да и по квартире лучше передвигаться было только в случае крайней необходимости. Работа, впрочем, о таких тонкостях совершенно не заботилась, и приходилось выползать не только за порог, но даже – за ринг.  
Сегодняшнее британское утро было серым. Принято считать, что большую часть времени в Соединенном Королевстве солнце в принципе не пробивается через облака, но кто здесь вырос, знал, как сильно преувеличивает общественное мнение и какую плохую маркетинговую службу сыграла тут классическая британская литература. Тут бывало, что солнце затянуто легкими облачками, бывало – свинцовыми округлыми тучами, бывало – туманом и смогом. Но вот так серо, что вокруг все становилось серым, бывало очень редко. Ник еще с детства ненавидел такие деньки: ничего хорошего в них не случалось обычно. Он уж было позабыл о том, но сегодняшнее утро ему очень хорошо напомнило.  
С утра они знатно поругались с Микки, так что если бы не сегмент, они бы день-два не разговаривали. На тренировке он чуть не уронил на грудь штангу, исключительно потому что какой-то придурок до него хватался за нее руками в масле, - спас только стоявший рядом Том. Который, впрочем, тоже никаких добрых вестей ему не сообщил: в день отъезда Микки, когда Ник, откровенно говоря, надеялся, наконец, уснуть спокойно, в тепле и уюте с довольно сопящим любовником под боком, а не как в постели с врагом, прилетала на два дня Эшли, с которой, собственно, они лично знакомы так и не были. Ник не знал совершенно, как смотреть ей в глаза, а главное – реализовать свое желание. За кулисами он чуть не получил камерой, отступил и упал, запутавшись в проводах. К моменту выхода на ринг он был уже сильно на взводе. А на чем сегодня был Шторм понять вообще было невозможно: Ник натыкался на его полу-насмешлые взгляды весь вечер. Хотелось врезать ему по морде и вовсе для шоу, а по жизни. В довершение всего Ник потянул ахиллово сухожилие так, что пришлось идти к медикам.  
Почти весь ростер после шоу планировал пойти, наконец!, в паб – отведать британского пива и отпраздновать возвращение Микки. Ник не был уверен, что ему стоит идти, но не пойти, конечно же, не мог: это все-таки была его жена, пусть он с ней сегодня и не разговаривал. Медики промурыжили его полчаса. Что характерно, координаты паба, где засела компания, прислал ему Том. 

Ник плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой еще раз, снова утерся полотенцем и напомнил себе, что он и не такое преодолевал. Все будет нормально. Просто не надо нарываться сейчас по поводу отношений Микки и Джеймса, а после, когда все разбредутся по номерам, просто … просто нежно поцеловать ее. Черт возьми, когда Ник делал ей предложение, он думал, что любит. Потом думал, что, как и в любых отношениях, просто временный спад. Потом надеялся, что стерпится-слюбится и ребенок поможет им снова сблизиться. Снова? Была ли у них вообще когда-нибудь эта близость? Понимал ли он когда-либо Микки, как понимал ее Джеймс? Ник восхищался ею, он ее хотел, любовался, любил ее, но – не понимал. И она никогда ему не говорила обо всем: будто бы не хотела «грузить» или не считала нужным посвящать в свои проблемы. Ник хотел быть для нее – рядом, но она не позволяла. Черт возьми, ближе всего к ней он был на ринге! И было ли это, мать его, нормально?! Нет! Это – не семья! Не то, чтобы он многое знал о семье, у него-то в своей вечно были разлады, но пока отец с матерью не разошлись окончательно, то если что-то случалось, они всегда поддерживали друг друга. А Микки… когда он сказал, что хочет ребенка, она даже глазом не моргнула. Только ото врачей, после родов, Ник узнал, что по состоянию здоровья Микки была в группе риска: она могла не то, что не выносить ребенка, могла умереть вместе с ним. И спасибо современной медицине, да ее везучести, что у нее не случилось выкидыша и она родила не раньше срока и совершенно здорового ребенка. Это был, пожалуй, один из самых больших камней преткновения сейчас, но сколько всего их было? Иногда Нику казалось, что он бы мог построить второй Адрианов Вал, между собой и Микки, хотя должен был бы построить крепость, в которой, впрочем, не было бы огня. А вчера во время шоу он застал Микки и Джеймса Шторма, попивающими чаек в общей комнате. Они о чем-то болтали, и она улыбалась так мягко и спокойно, как уже тысячу лет не улыбалась ему, Нику. Между ними прямо физически ощущалось какое-то понимание и уют, единство людей с одинаковыми взглядами на жизнь, ну или по крайней мере понимающими друг друга. У Ника никогда не было этого с Микки, зато было с Брэмом – он узнавал все эти ощущения как в дурном сне. Он только развернулся и вышел, не желая играть роль злого подозрительного мужа, который накидывается на друзей жены просто потому, что рядом постояли: этого ему и на камеру хватит. Ник чувствовал себя сперва бессильным, потом – дураком, затем – злым дураком. К утру все это выплеснулось, и Микки снова – ушла от ответа. Джеймс Шторм между ними был вроде как запретной темой, когда оказывался связан с Микки.  
Ник подавил желание умыться еще раз и отправил, наконец, набранное уж минут десять назад сообщение Тому: «Выхожу».  
Бывали дни, когда ему и в самом деле не стоило выходить, что из дома, что из себя. Джеймс Шторм точно будет на этой вечеринке, а Микки уж наверняка не будет торчать на другом конце зала. С другой стороны, это как раз даст Нику возможность присутствовать, но не быть там. Он все равно не может ничего изменить: сегодня утром он понял, что рычагов давления на Микки у него просто нет, и не было никогда. Она очень хорошо сыграла им в какой-то своей игре…

В пабе было темно и шумно. Из соседнего зала неслась музыка и, когда двери между комнатами открылись, выпуская оттуда парочку, стало ясно, что за стеной было караоке. Ник в общем-то не удивился. Компанию с Микки во главе он обнаружил в опасной близости от соседнего зала. Они занимали один небольшой стол и часть барной стойки рядом. Микки вовсю трепалась о чем-то со Джеймсом и Чадом, но его – будто бы почуяла, посмотрела ровно на него, улыбнулась, выскочила из-за стола, обняла, поцеловала. Ник держался, старался не выдать своей ярости, вновь на него нахлынувшей от того, что теплота во взгляде Микки схлынула, пока она смотрела на него, да еще от того, что он чувствовал всем телом – их конфликт не исчерпан, но при людях они будут играть счастливую семью. При людях? Или это шоу для Шторма, который вдруг отвернулся?  
Тут мелодия, доносившаяся из соседнего зала сменилась, Микки воскликнула:  
\- Ооо! Мы – следующие! Ник, ты вовремя! Мы с Джеймсом сейчас будем петь! – захихикала она. Интересно, сколько пинт она уже выпила? – Пошли-пошли, послушаешь!! – она потащила его за собой в соседний зал.  
Ник знал, что пощады просить бесполезно, но смог выкрутиться:  
\- Я сейчас приду, детка, - он поцеловал ее снова. – Только возьму что-то горло промочить.  
\- Эй, не пропусти шоу! – ухмыльнулся ему поднявшийся с места Ковбой, и у Ника безумно зачесались кулаки.  
\- Ни за что на свете! – процедил он, отворачиваясь к стойке и встречаясь взглядом с Томом.  
Половина их компании удалилась в соседний зал с громкими улюлюкиваниями и воплями поддержки. Громче всех вопил Майкл. «Итан Картер III» вне ринга был той еще «оторвой» в плане поорать и гульнуть. Ему даже пить или курить было не надо – своей дури хватало. Даже его задушевный друг Джеймс порой начинал делать вид, что не знает этого ненормального, пытающегося станцевать что-то экзотическое и желательно на столе.  
Том похлопал рукой по стулу рядом с собой. Рядом с ним сидел уже прилично принявший Дэйви: это в его случае определялось по шлюховатому липкому взгляду, которым он посмотрел на Ника, но быстро перевел ему за спину.  
\- Здорово, - поприветствовал подошедший Эдди.  
Ник кивнул. Том уже за что-то платил. «Что-то» оказалось стаутом. Ник ругнулся: он обожал темное пиво, но сгонять его было сложнее, чем все остальное. Латимер, мать его знал, чем его соблазнить. Впрочем, пара лишних километров на утренней пробежке – не такая уж страшная плата.  
\- Отрабатывать это будешь со мной, - ухмыльнулся Ник.  
\- Легко, - тихо рассмеялся Латимер: они оба знали, какой из него ударник труда в фитнессе.  
В соседнем зале стихла музыка, кто-то говорил, а потом заговорил о чем-то Джеймс.  
\- О! Пошли-пошли, - воодушевился Эдди и стащил Дэйви со стула за собой, в сторону караоке, тот неловко покачнулся, но устоял, обняв напарника аккурат за задницу. Эдди, впрочем, ничего не сказал.  
Через секунду из зала послышался волчий вой, а потом музыка…  
\- A long, long time ago… - начала Микки.  
Ник сделал первый глоток. Напиток был густым, тягучим, более горьким, чем Гиннесс. Он вдарил сразу чуть ли не треть пинты. Том смотрел на него с полуулыбкой, но глаза его не улыбались.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, медики разогрели и приказали приклеивать пластырь.  
\- Я не об этом, - Том придвинулся ближе, положил руку ему на поясницу и осторожно задвинул два пальца за ремень. Он даже не коснулся его голой кожи, а у Ника и так все внутри закипело.  
\- Не надо… - тихо сказал он, хотя хотелось совершенно другого. Он вдруг как-то успокоился, смягчился, стало все равно, чем там занята Микки.  
Том не послушался, пробрался пальцами под футболку, мягко погладил кожу. Пальцы у него были горячие. Ник вздрогнул.  
\- Я … Том, - он поднял взгляд и посмотрел тому в лицо. Тот украдкой оглянулся, с легкой досадой облизал губы: за столом так и остались сидеть спорившие о чем-то Гейл и Киа. Этим только дай повод, весь ростер будет гудеть слухами. Ник почувствовал, что краснеет. – Пойдем. Люблю, когда она поет.  
\- Bye-bye, miss American pie, - встретил их соседний зал слаженным дуэтом Микки и Джеймса.  
Ник не удивился тому, что никто из них не смотрел в зал: они изучали друг друга. И было в этом что-то похожее на те взгляды, которыми, верно обмениваются старые любовники, не видевшиеся несколько лет… оценивающе и с голодной тоской.  
\- Did you write the book of love… - начал второй куплет Шторм. К удивлению, причем явно не только Ника, пел он не так паршиво, как ожидалось.  
\- … have faith in God above … - надрывался стоявший чуть впереди Ника и Тома Ганнер, у которого явно ни слуха, ни голоса не было отродясь.  
Микки посмотрела в зал, и Ник послал ей воздушный поцелуй. Она улыбнулась, но искусственно, и тут же отвернулась к Джеймсу, протягивая ему руку. Том вернул свою ладонь на его поясницу. Она обжигала даже через ткань. Латимер надавил пальцами на одну из впадинок у основания позвоночника, и Ник чуть не застонал от неожиданности: тело разом отпустило напряжение, стало жарко и весьма волнительно.  
\- Прекрати, - шепнул он Тому.  
\- Правда?  
Конечно, ни черта это правдой не было.  
Микки и Шторм спели эту песню, собрали апплодисменты и вернулись к выпивке в соседнем зале, забив очередь на следующую. Все трепались со всеми и обо всем, Ник так и остался сидеть рядом с Томом. Тот все так же продолжал запускать свои пальцы ему за пояс джинс… Ника это успокаивало. Он даже умудрялся принимать участие в разговоре, не убив никого. В какой-то момент он пошел отлить, а на выходе из сортира столкнулся с Латимером. Тот схватил его за руку и потянул за собой, вверх по лестнице.  
\- Слушай, не думаю, что у них еще работает кухня, - коряво пошутил Ник.  
Кровь уже стучала в его ушах от возбуждения: он понимал, что Латимер его не за фиш-энд-чипс потащил наверх, в уже закрытый зал. Ему было неловко, он боялся, что их кто-то увидит, но это только подстегивало.  
В зале на втором этаже уже поставили стулья на столы и выключили свет, но дверь не заперли. Том вломился первым, втянул Ника за собой и мягко, но уверенно и быстро прижал его спиной к стене, тут же начиная голодно и глубоко целовать. Его руки жадно шарили вдоль торса Ника, поглаживая его тело, сжимая в горстях едва начавшие расслабляться мышцы. Латимер поцеловал его в шею и шумно и жарко выдохнул ему в район ключицы.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь? – прохрипел Ник, хватая Тома за задницу и вжимая в себя.  
\- А ты угадай… - Латимер подал бедрами, потираясь своим стояком о его.  
Ник бессвязно застонал, Том выпростал футболку из его джинс и коснулся ладонями голой кожи.  
\- Нельзя. Если заметят… - запротестовал Алдис, но прозвучало, видимо, не убедительно.  
Том вдруг отстранился, не без труда расстегнул джинсы Ника и потянул их вниз вместе с бельем, мягко накрыв его член своей ладонью…  
\- Бляяядь… - протянул Ник тихо.  
\- Как скажешь, - рассмеялся Том, падая на колени.  
Ник посмотрел вниз. Латимер выглядел расхристано: майка перекосилась на один бок, резинку с бороды кто-то из них уже успел стянуть, волосы выбились из пучка. Губы у него были темными-темными и единственное, о чем мог думать сейчас Ник, так это о том, что они сомкнутся на его члене…  
Том провел языком широкую дорожку по стволу Ника и взял в рот, сразу – так глубоко, как только мог, но не быстро, а медленно вбирая в себя каждый сантиметр, с удовольствием и лаской посасывая оказавшуюся во рту плоть. Он сжал гортанью головку, потом слегка отстранился, облизал весь ствол снова и повторил. Ник начал тихо ныть: Том был сегодня медленен и осторожен, хотя Алдис думал, что его любовник на это просто не способен. Том мял его поясницу, обжигал горячим дыханием нижнюю часть живота, а потом и вовсе – положил руку Ника себе на затылок и надавил, заставляя самого себя впустить напряженный член глубже в глотку. Ник глухо сглотнул, положил на взлозмаченный затылок вторую ладонь и надавил сильнее, входя глубже. Стало еще жарче и горячее. Грязно хлюпнуло что-то, Том резко вдохнул, но ободряющее погладил Ника по низу спины, приглашая продолжать.  
Ник старался двигаться медленно и плавно, не до предела, но несмотря на это сбился скоро, начал трахать столь услужливо подставленную глотку так глубоко, как только позволял Том. Алдис надевал любовника на свой член и это было охренительно хорошо. Он весь взмок и дышал тяжело, тело трясло в сладком предвкушении. Том внезапно сжал его ягодицы и Ник не выдержал, ворвался несколько раз в глотку любовника, резко, не заботясь о его удобстве, и кончил, зажав себе рот ладонью, чтобы не застонать в голос. Он чувствовал, как вместе со спермой его точно покидали напряжение, злоба, негодование. Это было обманчиво, но Нику нравилась эта иллюзия. Он убрал руки с головы Тома, отстранился, покидая услужливый горячий рот и продолжая изливаться, пачкая эти бесстыжие губы и густую бороду слюной и семенем. Латимер тихо закашлялся, но ничего не сказал, облизывая губы. Он выдохнул, прижался щекой к низу живота Ника. Лоб у него был весь в поту, он натужно дышал. Алдис запустил пальцы в его еще пуще растрепанные волосы и бессознательно принялся массировать кожу головы Тома. Время будто бы застыло: было тепло и уютно, никуда не нужно было бежать.  
Внизу фоном шумела музыка. Горячий лоб Тома грел живот, он продолжал обнимать Ника за бедра, все так же поглаживая низ его спины.  
Музыка сменилась. Нику показалось, он узнал ритм… Вдруг запела Микки.  
\- Somebody’s gonna pay…  
\- Теперь, похоже, я начинаю понимать, о чем она поет, - ухмыльнулся Ник.  
\- М? – хрипло поинтересовался Том.  
\- Микки, - он шумно сглотнул. – Она хотела отомстить Шторму, она это сделала.  
Ник посмотрел вниз и поймал взгляд Тома. Тот старался смотреть нейтрально, но различить негодование в его лице было легко. Ник провел пальцем по уголку губ мужчины, собирая каплю собственного семени. Том поймал его руку и слизнул сперму, посасывая кончик пальца.  
\- Я сам, наверное, хотел этого…   
\- Знаешь, однажды они тоже заплатят, - Том отстранился, сев на пятки. У него на джинсах растекалось немаленькое пятно: похоже, он умудрился спустить, не озаботившись деталями и условностями.  
\- От тебя это звучит как угроза, - ухмыльнулся Ник.  
Том пожал плечами.  
Ник наклонился и коротко поцеловал этого придурка. Что делать с ним он понятия не имел еще больше. Но он был ему благодарен…  
\- А теперь, - срезюмировал Ник, - вали-ка ты в отель. Не думаю, что есть какое-либо приличное объяснение твоему виду.  
\- Как скажешь, - согласился Том. – Как скажешь.  
Чем дальше все это заходило, тем чаще Ник ловил себя на мысли, что Томас, чтоб его, Латимер стоил того, чтобы все-таки выйти за дверь номера. Даже в такой проклятый серый день, как сегодня.


End file.
